Talk:Hellhound
Untitled Richtofen doesn't say, Fluffy is that you? He says Blondi, is that you?. Blondi is Hitlers pet dog. 00:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LOLD He definitely says fluffy, nice try, but get some new speakers/headphones. CAW4 01:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fh0N67NN99w Start watching at 0:58. He says "Blondi? Is that you?" Hanson2240 20:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else draw a comparison between the Hellhounds and the Viperwolves (pack-hunter dog-things) from AVATAR? Agent Tasmania 09:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) scared reading about the radio thing creeped me out soooo bad richtofen? Turd On a Bird He says Glitch? I was playing a dog round on Der Riese, however at the end of the round I ran out and fond the last two dogs standing still by the Speed Cola machine. I walked straight up to them but they ignored me but when I shot one, the both ignited and killed me. What the hell is this?﻿ ﻿ Ummmm......Should the Quotes be moved to another place, say another page with Hellounds/Quotes? They're kinda profane. Nik nik2121 23:39, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hellhounds/Hellrounds I have noticed when playing Kino der Toten on Xbox that when the dogs spawn if there is more than one target in the same room, they might not go for the player closest to them, but rather, a predetermined target. For example, I had the Ray Gun and an RPK, while my friend had an M16 and an AUG, the Hellhound spawned closest to him but rushed right past him while he was reloading and attacked me. We also noticed that scenario in other rooms with different numbers of players with different loadout strengths.. Do the Hellhounds spawn with a predetermined target, or do they attack the most lethal player? Backwards whispers If you listen very closley near a hellhound you can hear a person whispering backwards. I don't have the programs to confirm this though, but can somebody help me? Kino Heahound glich They never mentioned that in Kino Der Toten if you crouch on th small board conected to the stage and part of the stairway hellhounds will not attack you. species I think that the hellhounds are also different species.in a picture of der riese you can see what looks like two different species of dogs a siberian huskey and maybe a doberman. Sorry bro, but that's just..like concept art. It's made to look awesome and epic. In game, they're the same species. Hiptechboy 02:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) In Der Riese if you knife anywhere at the mainframe you will hear a dog cry. I think it is an easter egg of some kind. Mob of the Dead information We need some more information on the variant that appears in MotD for example "feeding 15 zombies to each hellhound in MotD will give you the Hell's Retriever" or something like that. LachlanR (talk) 21:04, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Rounds Rounds There has never been a time in zombies where hellhounds can come in the next seven rounds. It is ALWAYS four to five rounds. 03:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC)